Glittering Black Dragon Alatreon's POV
by SilverKatana116
Summary: It's been a while, so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty...


Blazing black dragons, so named for resembling both lightning and darkness. They mercilessly tear apart whoever touches their sharp scales. Elementally unstable, their actions can affect the very weather. Living natural disasters.

There's a reason why I'm feared by every living thing. I fear nothing, save for another of my kind. I have all of the elements at my command. I grace the sacred land with my power. The only monsters that have a glimmer of hope for defeating me live far away. Or so I think…

Not even the red hot lava burns. It simply feels warm at my feet. As I walk towards the edge of the lava fall I know they are here. I simply stand and keep a watchful eye on them. They haven't even noticed me yet, despite my large size. As they scatter across the Sacred Land of mine I turn my head. I feel as though it's time to make myself noticed. I stand up on my hind legs and issue a high-pitched roar, grabbing the attention of the hunters that have come to slay me. I swiftly fly down to the baked lava, the molten rock spewing out of the ground at my presence. One of the hunters has to dodge to avoid it, leaving his leg scolded from the immense heat. I snort. Are they even prepared for this battle? I simply stand there for a few seconds, snapping my jaws and hissing through my teeth. They begin to break ranks and run around me. I growl with amusement. I wait for one of them to make the first move. A longsword is aimed at my tail. I simply swipe my tail at the hunter, sending him flying to the edge of the baked lava. I spin round to face the others and utter a silent hiss as I bare my teeth. They back away slightly, threatened by my weakest attack. They haven't seen anything yet.

I summon my dragon attribute and charge at the group, catching two of them in the process. However, towards the end of my charge I feel a bash on my horns, coming from the hunter with a hammer weapon. I flinch, and shake my head violently to switch my element. I then lunge forward and scream aloud, making the hunters cower and cover their ears. I perform a dragon-elemental spinning jump that creates a whirlwind of dragonic energy. I hover for a second, and then raise my head to the sky. The hunters seem confused, until they realise that I have summoned pillars of ice to reign down upon them. They cry out and scatter. I catch a glimpse of a female hunter amongst them, and lunge at her, only just missing as she rolls away. The hunter with the longsword is once again hacking at my tail. I spin round twice and swipe my claws, but miss once again. I seem to be losing my touch here. The female hunter unsheathes her two blades and slices at my legs. The blades are so sharp that I lose feeling and fall over onto my side. The humans then gather at my wings, head, tail and legs for their free attacks. Blades cut through my sharp scales and the blunt hammer nearly crushes my horns, but after a brief struggle I regain my strength and I'm able to stand again. I then feel a burst of pain as one of the hunter's bullets explodes on my face. I stagger, suddenly realising that my beautiful horns are gone. I breathe deeply, rage building up inside of me. My deep breathing turns into low growls, and I suddenly feel my blood boil. My eyes flash the colour of ice and I roar aloud. I lift off into the air and fly to the distanced corner or the area. The hunter with the gun tries to shoot me, but I am out of range of any ranged human weapon. I growl with amusement. I stand on my hind legs and roar, summoning a rain of ice pillars. The attack targets one hunter, but the randomly aimed ones manage to hit the others. They all fall to the ground, weak and in a lot of pain, if not unconscious. I gracefully land next to one of them and stride towards them. It's the female. She coughs and splutters, her blades still glowing red from her increased power. I stand tall and narrow my cold eyes. She tries to stand, but fails. I pin her down to finish her off. As she slips away, her blades dim back to their normal colour. I think that the battle is over until an explosion meets the side of my face. My sight shoots towards a hunter, who is standing on shaking legs, in an attempt to avenge his fallen comrades. I must admire his courage. Mastery of fear, but not absence of fear. But admiration is nothing to do with the situation when I am full of rage. I leap into the air and dive straight for the hunter, pinning him to the floor. I only need one foot to pin him down, and his strength soon fails as I feel his body go limp. I hiss with disappointment. I thought these pesky humans might have been more of a challenge for me.

I was obviously wrong. Let this be a lesson to inexperienced hunters – I am not a dragon to be taken lightly.

Leaving the bodies behind, I take off into the air, soon disappearing into the glittering darkness. I briefly look back, wondering if more hunters will be on the way after receiving news of their failed mission. Until that moment, I shall remain in the Sacred Land.

In time, we hate that which we often fear.


End file.
